Team Rocket
by Black Goddess
Summary: Spike/Angel SLASH! No plot, just fluff! - Spike and Angel sing along to the Team Rocket song!


Disclaimer: After what happened to Cassandra Claire, these are really important (though anyone who's stupid enough to believe that if I had original ideas I would put them here instead of making money out of them deserves anything they get!). Anyway, Spike and Angel belong to Joss Whedon and anyone else with an interest in BtVS or Angel. No offence is intended to David Boreanaz or James Marsters (who I totally worship). The lyrics apparently belong to Jigglypuff Music, or whoever owns them. I don't care anyway! They aren't mine, I don't mean to make you think that they are mine and I don't make any money out of this (or anything actually!) so don't sue.  
This is a gay relationship. Male/male sex, so if that offends, don't read this. Flame if you like, I don't remember being flamed before!  
  
Team Rocket  
  
Angel awoke to find Spike throwing a pair of leather pants at him.  
"What's going on?" he asked groggily.  
"Put them on" commanded Spike. Angel pulled them on, wondering what Spike was thinking. His spider sense tingled even more as Spike wandered over to the CD player. Spike was also clad only in leather pants, and Angel watched him appreciatively. Spike began to program the CD player.  
"Spike, did I really need to get dressed for this?"  
"Yes, it'll be funny" Spike assured him, an amused glint in his eyes.  
"Bags me James" he added thoughtfully.  
"Who am I then?"   
"Jessy" Spike informed him with amusement. Angel rolled his eyes, wondering why they were playing cowboys.  
"You sing Jessy's part, I'll sing James's" grinned Spike. "It'll be fun!"  
"Do I have to?" Angel groaned, knowing that there was no point in arguing. Spike didn't even dignify him with a response, just pressed play on the CD player.  
"Too late to back out now" thought Angel. "At least it's only Spike I have to sing in front of!" A deep chord rang out, and then a gravelly voice began talking. Angel caught the word "Pikachu" and groaned. He'd just agreed to sing the part of a cartoon character, probably that nasty, yellow rat-like thing.  
Spike gave Angel an amused glance. Angel raised an eyebrow at him as Spike began to dance.  
"Spike" he began. Spike put his finger to his lips and then began to sing.  
"We'll be the richest rogues of all time" he informed Angel, his whole face alight with laughter. He nodded at Angel, and Angel realised that he'd agreed to sing the female part. He glared at Spike, who snickered. He threw Angel the booklet from the front of the CD case.  
"Track 9" he informed him with a flirtatious glance as Angel flicked through it. Angel managed to find the song in time to sing his second line. Spike joined in on the chorus. Angel missed his line in the chorus, but Spike's line informed him that these were probably the bad guys, a fact which cheered him up considerably. Angel was also realising why Spike had picked James. The guy had the sexiest voice Angel had EVER heard!  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" Spike drawled seductively, moving closer to Angel.  
"Prepare for trouble!" Angel sang gleefully.  
"Make it double!" requested Spike with a leer.  
"Double trouble, big trouble" he added, running his hand up Angel's thigh and pulling the larger man closer to him, grinning suggestively as he went into his next lines.  
"We're Team Rocket and we fight for what's wrong" he informed Angel happily. "For mayhem and madness and rare Pokemon."  
"I'm so gorgeous" sang Angel smugly.  
"I'm always the man" gloated Spike.  
"Have to agree with that" Angel teased as he traced the bulge in Spike's leather pants. The chorus came round again, but Spike and Angel were too busy kissing to notice it.  
"We're always gonna try it,  
No one can deny it.  
We can cause a riot in Sunday school" chorused the vampires, Spike smirking at Angel gleefully.  
"We'll have you believin'  
Truth can be deceiving  
Do unto others is our golden rule" they sang.  
"I really have to agree with that" chuckled Angel as he unfastened Spike's pants. "That rocket of yours ready Spike?"  
"Oh I think so" purred Spike. As the two vampires moved back onto the bed, Angel hit the repeat button on the CD player.  
"Look's like Team Rocket's blasting off again" smirked Spike. 


End file.
